The Mews and the Sailor Senshi of Tokyo
by Andie K
Summary: Crossover with Sailor Moon. Ichigo has broken up with Masaya and has her sights on someone else. Minako has just met a new guy she's crazy about. Usagi and Mamoru are still dating happily. Ichigo and Ryou will be my main couple by the way. Haha almost for
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew/ Sailor Moon fanfic. Actually this is my first one for any anime. Okay enough yammering. I hope you like it. Oh right the XOXO is my way of separating scenes

Disclaimer: I'm not and can't speak Japanese so it simply cannot be mine.

XOXO

(Mews)

Ichigo stared at her reflection and sighed. She had just broken up with Masaya her long time boyfriend; she didn't want Mint to catch on. Mint was like that she could tell when something was up. Ichigo had taken the last couple of days off from work for that reason. Deciding she didn't look like someone who had just spent the last couple of days wallowing in self-pity she left for work. Her phone vibrated, Ichigo checked her ID and saw the café's name.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered.

"Ichigo is that you?" Mint's voice came through, inwardly Ichigo groaned, "it's Mint. Where are you? You _are _coming today aren't you?"

"Ya, I'm on my way now. I'll be there in a minute. Bye." Ichigo hung up before Mint could respond. Arriving at the café she went in and changed into her red uniform.

"Ichigo you're here! Wanna see my new trick?" Pudding asked beaming full force at Ichigo.

"Not now, maybe later." Ichigo went over to where Lettuce was standing.

"Ichigo! Mint said you were coming but I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not," Lettuce greeted Ichigo.

"Wanna go get an ice cream or something after work?" Ichigo felt she could trust Lettuce to not tell anyone. She needed to tell someone.

"Sure, but you seem kind of down today. Are you ok?" Lettuce looked genuinely worried about her friend. Ichigo promised to tell her over their ice creams. The rest of the day went by fairly easy. Pudding broke ten plates with her trick later on in the afternoon, but that took them no time to clean. Lettuce waited for her at the door.

"Sorry it took so long, shall we go?" Ichigo ran up to her friend who nodded. The two said their goodbyes to the others and headed to a near by ice cream vendor.

"I'll have strawberry," Ichigo told the man who scooped some into a cone for her.

"Vanilla for me. In a cup please," Lettuce paid for the two ice creams and they walked over to a nearby bench. Ichigo told her everything about the break up.

"He said that there was someone else and even if I couldn't see it yet he could. He meant I had someone else, but I don't." Ichigo looked down at her feet, she could feel the sting of tears.

"Maybe he's right, think about it. There _is _someone else," Lettuce paused before continuing, "All of us Mews have noticed it."

"But-" Ichigo started to say something but stopped. She gasped an extremely handsome guy was coming toward them.

"Is this yours?" He held out a cell phone. Ichigo thought she would get lost in his deep blue eyes. Ichigo looked down, it was hers!

"Yes thanks," Ichigo took it from him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lettuce's stunned face, this guy was really good looking.

"Mamo-chan," an angry female voice made both the girls look up. An odd looking girl with blue eyes and blond hair stood behind him. Her hair was styled into buns with pigtails coming out of them.

"Usako I was just returning her cell phone," he said to her before turning back to the two girls, "I'm Mamoru Chiba and this is Usagi Tsukino."

"His girlfriend," Usagi added, "What are your names?"

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya and this is Lettuce Midorikawa," Ichigo responded smiling.

XOXO

(Senshi)

Usagi smiled cheerfully Luna, her cat, who merely rolled her eyes. Usagi was preparing for a date with Mamoru and didn't want to be late. First however she had to go to a Senshi meeting at the Hino shrine.

"Usagi we're going to be late hurry up," Luna said impatiently. Usagi stuck her tongue out at her in response.

"I know I just want to look perfect for my date with Mamo-chan," Usagi looked in her mirror. "Oh all right let's go." The two left the house and headed to the Rei's place. They stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up to Hino Shrine. Running toward them were Artemis and Minako.

"Usagi Luna! You're late too, huh?" Minako gasped for air as she slowed down to a walk. The four headed up the steps together.

"I hope Rei doesn't kill us. How come your late?" Usagi asked looking at her friend.

"I met someone, he's really cute! We got along really well, it was hard to leave," Minako paused, "Why are you late?"

"I was getting ready for my date with Mamo-chan after the meeting," Usagi grinned, "tell me all about him on the phone tonight." The two arrived to see a very angry Rei.

"USAGI! MINAKO!" Rei screamed, "Where have you been?"

"Rei we need to start this meeting now," Makoto cut in to save their ears, "Scold them later." Ami looked at them worried. After what felt like hours the meeting ended. Usagi and Mamoru headed towards a park where Usagi's favorite ice cream vendor was located. Mamoru ordered their ice creams, as the man handed them to Usagi he asked Mamoru a favor.

"Do you think you could give this to that red headed girl over there? She dropped it," the man pointed with the phone to a girl with red hair worn in pigtails. She sat next to a girl with green hair in two braids. Mamoru nodded before taking the phone and walking over to the girls. Both of them looked up the red heads brown eyes glazed over slightly and the green haired girl's blue eyes peered at him curiously from under her glasses. They started a polite conversation and introduced themselves. Usagi lightened and asked the girls if they minded if her and Mamoru joined. They didn't.

"I love the ice cream here, what about you?" Usagi asked the two.

"Ya it's even better than the ice cream where we work," Ichigo responded turning to Lettuce she added, "Don't tell Ryou I said that."

"I won't," the two laughed. Usagi now had a million questions to ask.

"Where do you work?" Usagi questioned.

"Café Mew Mew," Ichigo answered Usagi's question, "we work there with three other friends. You should stop by sometime."

"It's run by Ryou Shirogane and Keiichirou Akasaka," Lettuce added.

"We will. We should get going," turning to Mamoru Usagi continued, "I promised Minako I'd call her."

"I have to go too," Ichigo stood up. They said their goodbyes and parted.

XOXO

A/N: Well please review! Not much action in this chapter. In the next one the Senshi go to Café Mew Mew and we find out the name of Minako's new crush.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Auggh, so much going on that I haven't even felt like updating, how sad is that? (Sad as in pathetic). I've had the worst writer's bloc. I'm going to try updating more from now on…

XOXO

(Senshi)

Mamoru walked Usagi home, the two walked in a comfortable silence. As they reached her door Mamoru kissed Usagi gently. She smiled up at him in response before entering the house. To her slight surprise her father stood waiting, angrily in side.

"Um…" Usagi said, "I'm home."

"Where were you?! You weren't with that that man were you?!" Her father yelled.

"Uh…" Usagi hesitated not sure if it was better to tell the truth or to lie.

"Oh dear, they've been going out for so long how could you still be angry about her going on dates? Now come to dinner and forget this," Mrs. Tsukino smiled and winked at Usagi, pulling her father along. Usagi took off her shoes, slid on her slippers and followed. The family talked and argued all through dinner, but something was nagging Usagi at the back of her mind. Ignoring it she went upstairs and picked up the phone to call Minako.

"Hi Minako?" She said into the phone, recognizing her friends voice, "You promised to tell me all about him."

"Usagi, hi. Well for starters his name is Masaya. He's really sweet, funny, and erm really into the environment. Is that good or bad in a boyfriend?" Minako asked confused.

"I think it's a good thing. He has a hobby, you love to sing and play volleyball, and he's into saving the earth. Everyone has their own thing. Mamo-chan and I are into different things, but we work our way around that," Usagi responded all knowingly. Suddenly struck by an idea she asked Minako, "Want to come check out this café called Café Mew Mew? I thought we could all go together tomorrow instead of going to Crown. I met two girls who work there and they made it sound so good. They have really good cakes." Usagi finished.

"Ok I'll call the others," Minako laughed at her friend's love of sweets.

XOXO

The girls met after school and headed towards the café. Ami had printed out directions for them, as usual she was the only one to think of something like this. Arriving at the café Mamoru choked back laughter.

"I thought they said this was run by two guys? Clearly not-" He was cut off by Usagi who nudged him in the stomach. The other girl's sweat dropped, but said nothing. Makoto was the first to open the door. The others followed in. Lettuce was at the register, looking up she greeted them.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew, how many in you're party?" Lettuce counted, "Hey Usagi, Mamoru." She grabbed the appropriate number of menus and headed off towards a table with them trailing behind.

"Where's Ichigo?" Usagi said looking around for signs of the redheaded girl.

"Late," Lettuce said smiling slightly.

"As usual. Care to introduce us Lettuce?" a girl with dark blue hair in two buns asked. Usagi noted the snotty tone in her voice.

"Oh! This is Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi. Ichigo and I met them at the park the other day," Lettuce pointed to a table near her and they all sat down.

"I'm Aizawa Mint," Mint responded, "Who are the rest of you?" Introductions were made and the Senshi ordered. More girls came over to introduce themselves. Usagi could tell they were going to be friends. After a few more minutes Ichigo showed up.

"You guys came!" Ichigo chimed, "I'll go get Ryou and Keiichirou."

XOXO

(Mews)

Ichigo went into the kitchen and found Keiichirou hard at work on a cake.

"Can we help you cat girl?" Ryou's voice questioned. Turning Ichigo fumed.

"There are some people I want you guys to meet. The ones that returned my cell phone?" Ichigo said avoiding Ryou's gaze.

"We'll be right out," Keiichirou responded while Ryou looked sulky, about to ask why he was interrupted. Ichigo had clearly read his thoughts.

"I just want you guys to meet them, not everything is a big deal," she said angrily. Ryou followed shrugging. They left the room and set off towards a table near the front of the room.

"Hey Usagi!" Ichigo called coming over to the group with Ryou looking skeptical and Keiichirou looking at Mamoru in vague surprise.

"Keiichirou? Is that you?" Mamoru asked rising from his chair to shake hands with Keiichirou. Everyone looked up in surprise this was unexpected.

"Mamoru and I took a class together at the college," Keiichirou smiled answering the unvoiced, but obvious, question on everyone's mind. "Now I guess we better bring out what you ordered. Ryou could you help me?" Ryou nodded and the two men set off towards the kitchen. As soon as the two were gone Minako broke the silence.

"They're gorgeous," Minako sighed, there was a murmur of agreement from Makoto and Rei, "Not as gorgeous as the guy I'm meeting tonight though."

"Your boyfriend?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually this is going to be our first date. I need to decide what to wear…" Minako frowned in thought.

"I can help, I know everything about clothes," Mint said placing down her teacup.

"Ooh I want to buy a new outfit. When do you get off from work? So we can go shopping," Minako asked Mint.

"I'll just go ask Ryou to let me off now," Mint said matter-of-factly. With that she stood up to find him. It wasn't, but a minute late she appeared dressed in shirt and skirt, a purse in hand. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Awesome. Anyone else coming?" Minako asked.

"I'll come." Ichigo and Usagi said at the same time.

"Tell Ryou I'm taking off," Ichigo said to a returning Keiichirou, who smiled.

XOXO

(Senshi)

Usagi and Ichigo were beginning to tire. Minako and Mint had ignored them and were discussing a skirt across the store. Usagi wasn't used to being completely ignored by Minako. She tried to think of something she could have done that may have cause Minako to be upset with her. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"This is soooo boring," Ichigo said, "Wanna go back to the café? It's probably more fun there."

"Sure I'll just tell Minako that we're leaving," Usagi said walking away. After a moment she came back. "Trust me when I say they are not going to miss us."

"I bet Mint said that to you!" Ichigo laughed. As the two girls headed out onto the busy street they didn't notice someone or rather _something _watching them from the shadows…

XOXO

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! They keep me going! Although I've been lazy recently (and busy) I'm back now! Well anyways please review and tell me what you thought…oh! Next chapter there will be some Ichigo/Ryou action and an enemy!!! Yay!_


End file.
